Virginidad
by EnterradoR
Summary: La ha hecho sufrir tanto y, como si fuera poco, pronto tendrá que irse lejos para cumplir su misión. Por ello, Sasuke siente que no merece la virginidad de Sakura. Sin embargo, ella no tiene ninguna duda al respecto: quiere ser suya sin importar nada más.


_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí con un nuevo sasusaku y esta vez escrito en segunda persona. Espero que el fic haya quedado bien aunque esta vez sólo lo revisé una vez (muy concienzudamente eso sí). Suelo ser perfeccionista y por eso siempre reviso más veces, pero pronto me voy de viaje así que si se me coló algún dedazo sepan excusarlo ;) También añado que el fic es subido de tono. No mucho, pero de todas maneras dejo el aviso. Sin más que agregar, ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo escribirlo y muchas gracias por leer ^^_

* * *

**_Virginidad_**

* * *

Aferrada a tu lado, está besándote como si el fin del mundo ocurriese mañana. La cercanía de sus cuerpos se ha vuelto tan peligrosa que comienzas a cuestionarte si tu nivel de autocontrol es tan grande como presumes. A pesar de la ropa que llevan encima, su cuerpo rozándote, sus suspiros agitados y su golosa lengua jugueteando con la tuya, te provocan demasiadas cosas. Y no precisamente de las angelicales...

Sabes muy bien que, aunque no se ha atrevido a decírtelo directamente, ella también te anhela. Puedes sentir su deseo en cada beso que te da y en cada caricia que te brinda. Y, en virtud de que te ama con toda su alma, es muy normal que así sea.

Poco a poco ella sube unos escaños en el atrevimiento de sus caricias. Desplaza su coqueta mano por tu abdomen y baja lentamente. Mientras mantiene sus labios en los tuyos hace una pequeña pausa, abre sus párpados y te mira como pidiéndote permiso. Obviamente tú asientes sin dudarlo; ya en el pasado le prodigaste tantos rechazos que no quieres hacerle vivir uno sexual también. Incluso por un momento te sientes realmente ridículo: ella parece el hombre y tú la mujer. Sin embargo, nunca te han importado los estereotipos ni lo que piense el resto. Y mucho menos te interesa ser un macho alfa, pues, como buen misántropo, en nada te importa lo que piensen los demás. A tu edad de dieciocho años, y con amor o sin amor de por medio, ya deberías haber tenido sexo, puesto que tienes un montón de admiradoras que gustosas se darían un buen revolcón contigo. Pero a pesar de que el mundo te exija que ya deberías haber vivido tu primera experiencia sexual, sigues siendo virgen. Y no te sientes menos hombre por no haberlo hecho todavía; al contrario, te hace saber que eres diferente al resto. Después de todo, tú eres Sasuke Uchiha y eres superior a cualquiera. Sí, ahí está de nuevo tu gran ego dándote susurros dirigidos a tu alma, mas sabes muy bien que es la verdad. Nadie se podría comparar a ti.

Ella baja más su diestra y notas que pronto llegará a su destino. Jadea en tu boca y bebes su aliento como vernal rocío. Quiere hacerlo de una vez, está muriendo en deseo al igual que lo haces tú. Se ansían tanto que a ti te ha costado un mundo comportarte como un caballero y a ella le ha costado otro mundo comportarse como una dama. Pero sabes que por fin ha llegado el momento. La primera vez para ambos.

Separas tus labios de ella y le haces una pregunta. Quieres imprimir un tono condescendiente, pero tu voz te traiciona y esgrimes tu tono serio y grave de siempre.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella te mira ladeando un poco su cabeza. Sus ojos brillan y ves claramente como se sumerge en el enjambre de emociones que la azotan.

—Sí —te contesta en un excitante susurro y su mano sigue deslizándose lenta, pero peligrosamente. Está a un tris de llegar a tu hombría sexual.

No puedes evitarlo: tus hormonas, que también las tienes, se alborotan ante esa afirmación tan sensual. Tu mano cobra vida propia y, sin dudar, viaja hacia su trasero y lo apretas sin reconcomios ni pudores. Y muy pronto harás exactamente lo mismo con sus senos. Quieres descubrirla, explorarla, conocer absolutamente todo de ella.

Sakura da unos alterados suspiros que te enceguecen todavía mas. Te está volviendo loco y te encanta que así sea. Su fina diestra, motivada por tu arranque de libido, llega instantáneamente a su destino y toma su objeto de deseo. Tu cuerpo reacciona y ella comienza a sentir como se te va endureciendo progresivamente. Recién han empezado y ya ambos emiten jadeos anómalos. Y es que tras tanto tiempo ansiándolo, ambos terminarán explotando de pecador deseo.

Disfrutas su mano recorriéndote sin timidez y ves, a través de sus gestos, que Sakura también goza la tuya.

—Te amo tanto —te dice completamente perdida en el sentir. Está naufragando por la pasión en este mismo instante.

Sin embargo, tú no le respondes. No puedes decirle lo mismo y no sabes por qué. ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser así? ¿Por qué no te liberas con ella y les dices esas palabras de vuelta? ¿No se las merece acaso?

No...

Eres tu quién no se merece esas palabras. Por eso no se las das de vuelta. Por eso no le dices te amo también. Ahora lo entiendes, ahora lo sabes por fin: tú no mereces a Sakura. Eso es lo que realmente sientes. Por eso te cuesta tanto ser cariñoso con ella, por eso te cuesta tanto deshacerte de tu frialdad: porque tú no mereces su amor. Y, por lo tanto, tampoco te mereces su virginidad.

Aquella reflexión llegó de una forma tan diáfana que te sorprende; algo tan claro y radiante como el perenne hielo de los polos.

Es por eso que, a pesar del deseo que sientes como llamas siderales, no te has atrevido a dar el paso final que ella está esperando hace tiempo. Sabes que la hiciste sufrir demasiado en ese pasado lleno de rencores y odios; ese pasado en que parecías más un demonio que un ser humano. Pero ahora, en cambio, su bienestar es lo que más te importa. Por ello, sientes que todavía te falta mucho para resarcir tus errores. Y además, muy pronto te irás de Konoha para cumplir tu importante misión y entonces tu novia será acompañada únicamente por la soledad...

¿Realmente mereces ser el primer hombre en ella? ¿Has hecho lo suficiente para merecerla? Aunque en primera instancia, plantearte tales cosas te parezcan una tontería sentimental indigna de ti, muy pronto destierras aquel pensamiento: se trata de Sakura y cualquier duda que suponga cuidarla es completamente válida. Quieres protegerla después de todo el año que le has hecho y ha tenido que aguantar por ti. Y precisamente por ello, de manera consciente o inconsciente, has dilatado lo más posible este íntimo momento.

Por un momento, dejas de lado tus reflexiones y sólo piensas en hacerla tuya. También viene a tu mente hacerla sufrir salvajemente en su primera vez. Debe ser el sádico que todavía llevas por dentro y que no quiere abandonarte completamente. Sin embargo, no demoras en desterrarlo muy lejos. Nunca le harías daño a ella. No después de todo lo que ha aguantado por ti.

Sus hechizantes besos y su mano tan anhelante, te vuelven a recordar las ingentes ganas que tienes de descubrir su cuerpo al desnudo: el terciopelo de su piel, la suavidad de sus senos y la firmeza de sus llamativas nalgas. Ahora que están juntos como pareja, su cuerpo relleno en sensualidad te seduce de una manera descomunal. Junto a ella, te permites ser tan visual como cualquier otro hombre. Su bien formado trasero genera en ti una tentación carnal que apenas puedes controlar. Lo sientes entre tus manos y te deleitas apretándolo sin poder evitarlo. Primero suavemente, pero luego incluso quieres dejar marcados tus dedos en su piel. Y aunque tu musa no te ha dado señal de ello, te frenas cuando sientes que puedes causarle daño. Luego tu mirada se posa en su faz y vuelves a darte cuenta de la suerte que tienes. No te extraña que Naruto, Rock Lee y muchos otros hayan caído hechizados por ella. Sakura es muy hermosa, ¡realmente preciosa!, y te alegra poder apreciar su belleza como antes no quisiste hacerlo.

Pero, sin duda alguna, lo mejor de todo es que tal belleza abarca tanto su cuerpo como el alma.

Tu curiosa mano viaja hacia sus senos. Ella gimotea cuando los contactas y su cuerpo reacciona acercándose más a ti aún. Parece querer fusionarse al tuyo y, a ojos cerrados, sigue acariciando tu sexo por encima del pantalón; sintiéndolo, apretándolo, recorriendo el largo y grosor de tu virilidad repetidas veces. Sus manos están hipnotizadas. Afirmada en tu pecho, ves como se muerde los labios. De pronto, cuando presiente que has alcanzado tu máximo potencial, suelta un gemido que endulza tus oídos. Abre sus esmeraldas y ves que se sumergen en un arrebato de fulgurante emoción.

—Dios mío, Sasuke...

Su asombro te enorgullece instantáneamente. Tu gran ego vuelve a apoderarse de ti otra vez.

—Ahora te amo incluso más que antes... —se atreve a bromear con una sonrisa juguetona, manteniendo su mirada allí. No puede ni quiere despegarla.

Tú sabes perfectamente que se volverá adicta a tu hombría; es simplemente inevitable. Y al pensarlo una sonrisa acude a tu mirada. Tus labios quieren contagiarse de ella, pero los reprimes por tu costumbre de hacerlo así. De todas formas te sientes tan cómodo y afortunado con ella, que lamentas tener que interrumpir el mágico momento que han creado. Pero tienes que hacerlo o no podrás estar tranquilo.

—Sakura... —agravas tu voz, intentando volver a ser el de siempre—, yo no te merezco todavía —se lo dices sin palabras previas ni preparaciones. Vas directo al meollo del asunto, como sueles hacerlo siempre.

Ella te mira sorprendida; su mano congelando sus movimientos en tu parte más íntima también apoya aquel irrefutable asombro. Se abstrae unos segundos y luego, confundida, te pregunta:

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te traté demasiado mal, Sakura —guardas silencio por varios segundos; mutismo que ella respeta porque sabe que todavía no has terminado. Es entonces que un funesto recuerdo llega a ti. El que más te duele y del que más te arrepientes— ¡Incluso quise matarte! —vociferas con virulenta furia contra ti mismo —. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego y malvado? ¿Cómo?

Ella, superando su sorpresa tras unos segundos, intenta darte un abrazo como primera reacción. Sin embargo, tú te levantas del sillón. En este mismo momento sientes que ni siquiera eso te mereces. La furia que sientes contra ti te hace saber que no puedes estar así de cómodo, no puedes estar así de feliz.

—Sasuke... —ves como todo su semblante se paraliza; de la excitación ha pasado a la angustia. Como siempre, has hecho que atraviese emociones dispares nuevamente —. Todo eso quedó atrás. En serio, no tienes que culparte de nada. Yo ya te perdoné, ¿por qué no lo haces tú también? —te declara con tanta emoción que te conmueve inexorablemente. Ella te ama tanto que te resulta realmente incomprensible...

Por un momento sientes algo extraño en tus negros ojos, algo que escala desde tu corazón y que te hace sentir débil. Eres hombre y no debes sucumbir a tonterías sentimentales. Te reprimes con gran pericia, mas por un segundo te gustaría no hacerlo. De verdad que te gustaría sentirte completamente libre. Sin embargo, si alguna vez lo haces, sabes que Sakura es la única que te da la confianza necesaria como para desprenderte del orgullo.

—Sasuke... —la mujer que amas vuelve a hablar—, me duele verte así. Por favor no pienses más en eso —enternece todavía más el timbre de su voz—. ¿Quieres verme feliz? —agrega una rápida pregunta.

—Sabes que sí.

—Entonces no vuelvas a mencionar eso. Yo ya lo superé... es hora de que tú lo superes también. Te amo y tú me amas, eso es lo único que debe importar ahora. El pasado quedó atrás, vivamos el presente. Vivamos nuestro amor sin recordar eso que nos lastima.

—Sakura... —musitas sin saber qué decir. Te gustaría tanto decirle, ¡gritarle!, cuanto la amas, pero no sabes cómo hacerlo. Te gustaría tanto expresarle bellas palabras, cual poeta inspirado por su musa, pero no has nacido para eso.

—Anímate, Sasuke —te dice en forma cariñosa—. Tú para mí eres perfecto.

Abres tus ojos sin mesura. Tú acabas de nombrar el recuerdo más doloroso para ambos: la vez que trataste de matarla. Y, sin embargo, ella te dice que eres perfecto. Simplemente no te lo puedes creer.

—¿Por qué? —atinas a preguntar a la vez que comprimes los músculos de tus cejas.

—Sasuke... tú siempre me hiciste sentir viva; siempre me provocaste emociones. Buenas o malas, siempre me hiciste sentir intensamente. Aunque no lo creas, el gran dolor que siempre me causabas también me hizo ver cuanto te amaba realmente. Supe, con total certeza, que por ningún otro podría haber sentido algo tan profundo —mientras tú te entregas al asombro, ella se da una necesaria pausa para seguir hilvanando la idea que le hace temblar la voz—. Y si el dolor era así de fuerte, entonces la felicidad también lo sería. Sólo tenías que abrir tu corazón. Por eso nunca me rendí contigo; aunque pareciera una maldita loca, una arrastrada o una masoquista, nunca me rendí porque sólo tú me haces sentir cosas tan fuertes y potentes. Sólo tú, Sasuke —el fragor de sus emociones la acosa fuertemente. Lo puedes ver de forma clara a través de todo su semblante.

—Sakura...

Solamente dices su nombre porque no sabes qué más decir. Su amor te inunda de tal forma que ahora tienes dos corazones en vez de uno y cuatro pulmones en vez de dos. Sí, porque todo en ti se magnifica: tus pulsaciones, tus respiraciones, tus cincos sentidos. Cada una de tus sensaciones adquieren una dimensión que te sobrepasan por su incuestionable belleza. ¿De verdad tan increíble es el amor?

—Por eso —continúa ella— eres perfecto para mí: porque siempre me haces sentir viva. Que tengo sangre corriendo por mis venas. Y por eso contigo soy más feliz que nadie.

—¿Te hago feliz? —preguntas de manera incrédula —. ¿A pesar de mi manera de ser distante y lacónica?

—Sí —confirma de inmediato—. Me haces muy feliz porque sé que eres el hombre más especial de todos. Quizás no seas el más divertido o cariñoso del mundo, pero una sola palabra tuya vale más que mil de cualquier otro. Por tenue que sea, un sólo gesto o acto de cariño tuyo significa demasiado para mí, porque la química que siento contigo no me la genera nadie más. Y el amor se trata de eso: de química y nada más que eso. Podría vivir siglos enteros y seguiría sin encontrar a un hombre que me provocara todo lo que tú sí.

—Sakura... —te atañes a susurrar su nombre. Su amor te ha trabado la lengua y no puedes deshacer aquel nudo. No puedes creer que ella te ame tanto. ¿Qué hiciste para merecer un amor así? ¿Qué?

—Así que no dudes más —continua irradiando nobles sentires a través de sus preciosos luceros—, no sientas más pesares porque tú me haces muy feliz. Y al final, pese a los sufrimientos, todo valió la pena —respira profundamente; luego prosigue—. Reaccionaste porque en el fondo tienes un buen corazón palpitando en el pecho. La mejor prueba de eso es que ahora estás junto a mí, intentando cuidarme. Aunque muchas veces escuché a mis espaldas que era una tonta, yo siempre tuve razón en mi lucha. Siempre tuve razón al depositar mis esperanzas en ti. Siempre.

Y, esa maravillosa e increíble mujer, termina derrotándote completamente. Las emociones que te provoca son demasiadas como para contenerlas. Por primera vez desde que estás con ella, no sientes ninguna restricción ni reprensión. Quieres decirle las palabras más bellas del mundo de una vez por todas.

—Gracias por depositar tu fe en mí... —suspiras profundamente y luego continúas con más seguridad que nunca, pues las siguientes serán las palabras más significativas que has dicho en toda tu vida—. Sakura, te amo con toda mi alma —. Tras tanto tiempo, se lo dices sin ninguna clase de filtro. Has dejado que lo más profundo de tu ser hable por ti. Y la emoción que sientes se encarga de sobrecoger cada una de tus células; tanto las corporales como las espirituales se están estremeciendo.

Ella abre su boca, anonadada. Ni siquiera respira o pestañea; la ausencia total de movimientos hace parecer que la vida la abandonó y que se convirtió en una estatua. A pesar de que estás con ella como su pareja, no se esperaba esas palabras de ti. Pero cuando finalmente logra reaccionar se lanza a tus brazos y se cobija en ti sin dudarlo. No ves su cara, pero sientes como tu pecho se humedece. Tú también quieres llorar por el peso tan inmenso de tus emociones, pero no te lo permites. Tienes que ser fuerte para que ella se refugie en ti.

Acaricias sus cabellos y ella te dice cuanto te ama una y otra vez. Está exhuberante de felicidad y te encanta verla así. ¿Es muy sentimental pensar que ahora mismo le estás haciendo el amor sin que el sexo sea el medio? Porque, inevitablemente, eso es lo que estás pensando...

Sin embargo, pese a toda la gran emoción que te desborda, hay algo en ti que tiende a arruinar los momentos felices. ¿Será tu oscuridad que se rehúsa a desaparecer por completo? No lo sabes, pero tras disfrutar el maravilloso amor por un tiempo que se distorsionó en un precioso ralentí, tienes que volver a recordar algo poco agradable. Está en tu naturaleza ser así y no puedes evitarlo. Y después de todo, ella te ama por eso: porque le provocas emociones.

—Sakura, sabes que pronto me marcharé lejos... —le recuerdas el triste destino que la espera a la vuelta de una esquina que implica tanto distancia como tiempo. No quieres hacerla sufrir extrañándote todavía más. Y sabes que después de unirse en cuerpo y alma será algo completamente inevitable.

Ella se separa de ti un poquito y te mira de una manera extraña. No eres experto en leer miradas, pero interpretas que a través de ella te está diciendo: «no arruines el momento». Sin embargo, termina dando un profundo suspiro que renueva sus fuerzas y te contesta con voz muy segura.

—Y por eso mismo deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda juntos.

—Pero iré lejos y quedarás sola —sentencias con una voz dura y castigadora.

—No me importa que te marches lejos, ¡no me importa! Márcame como tuya eternamente, hazme pedazos si quieres. Cóndename a extrañarte cada día de mi vida. Ya estoy preparada a echarte de menos. No importa lo lejos que estés, te seguiré amando.

Y te enamora escucharla así. Te apasiona oírla tan decidida. No es algo auditivo, ni visual, ni olfativo, ni gustativo, ni táctil: es espiritual. Total y únicamente espiritual. Sus palabras te llenan de una manera increíble. No la escuchaste con tus oídos... lo hiciste con el corazón.

* * *

A pesar de su dura advertencia, el hombre de tu vida te ha dicho por primera vez que te ama y tu emoción no puede ser más enorme. Harías una fiesta ahora mismo para celebrarlo y le dirías a Ino y a todos en Konoha: _«¡Miren! ¡Lo logré! ¡Sasuke me ama con toda su alma!_» Una sonrisa se cuela entre tus labios mientras varias lágrimas de emoción se presentan para viajar sobre tus mejillas. De una excitación tan efervescente como un géiser, pasaste a una tristeza y por último a una emoción incontenible que se desborda por tus ojos ahora mismo. Por eso lo amas tanto y por eso lo seguirás amando eternamente. Sasuke es el amor de tu vida y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso nunca.

Le exclamas que no te importa que se vaya lejos; que pase lo que pase le seguirás amando contra viento y marea. Incluso contra el mundo entero si fuese menester. Estás tan emocionada, tanto que quieres arrojarte encima de él como una tigresa cazando a su presa. Apretarlo, besarlo, mordisquearle el cuello y marcarlo como tuyo con vistosos chupones. ¡Quieres amarlo con todas tus fuerzas! ¡Ser suya de pies a cabeza! Por ello, le robas un beso e imprimes tanta pasión en él que prácticamente no lo dejas respirar. Invades su boca y la devoras salvajemente. Tu lengua contra la suya se enfrasca en una batalla de deseo. Le vas a demostrar cuantas ganas tienes de hacerlo; de hacerle ver todo lo que te provoca; la locura que es capaz de inyectar en ti.

Estás demasiado feliz y excitada al mismo tiempo. Y te encanta estarlo. Estar enamorada es realmente maravilloso. Lo más hermoso que existe en la vida. Ya no tienes ninguna duda de ello. Muchas veces pensaste que era lo contrario, que amar era sinónimo de sufrimiento y dolor. Que amar era una verdadera maldición... empero, ahora que disfrutas la felicidad del amor correspondido, sabes que es una increíble bendición.

—Hagámoslo ya mismo —le dices sin vergüenza ni temores. Esta noche serás suya y él tuyo y nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo.

—Te va a doler —escuchas su advertencia. Está preocupándose por ti y te encanta.

Recuerdas su virilidad y no te extraña que, teniendo tamaña bestia, su ego sea tan grande también. Tragas saliva de manera nerviosa porque sabes que realmente te dolerá. Y mucho.

De improviso, llegando desde la nada, recuerdas las palabras de Ino cuando te contó intimidades de su primera vez. Y es entonces que te nacen las siguientes palabras:

—Sé que me dolerá mucho... pero estoy consciente de que, para nosotras, la primera vez siempre es así. De hecho, sé que quizás ni siquiera la disfrute...

—Yo haré que la disfrutes —asegura afilando su orgullo al instante —. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que así sea. Te mereces disfrutarla mucho más que yo.

—Sasuke... —dices su nombre embobada de amor. Te aturde, te atonta y te vuelve loca al mismo tiempo. Maldito hombre; maldito y bendito al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo puede hacerte sentir tanto?

—Como ya sabes yo tampoco tengo experiencia, pero daré todo de mí para que esta noche sea inolvidable para ti. Te demostraré quién es Sasuke Uchiha.

Y te excita escucharlo hablar con tanta seguridad. Te excita ese ego que lo hace confiar tanto en sí mismo. Sin experiencia previa, quiere hacerte gozar incluso antes que a él mismo y eso te provoca un hervidero de sensaciones irrefrenables. Todos los sufrimientos, todos los padecimientos, todas las malditas humillaciones que te propinó y que ni siquiera tú misma sabes como pudiste aguantar, han valido la pena para vivir este momento. Ahora es cuando compruebas tu teoría mejor que nunca: el amor es asunto de química. Y Sasuke podrá haber sido todo lo canalla, ruin y malévolo del mundo, pero sólo con él sientes tal química. Esa es tu condena y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

—Ay, Sasuke... —vuelves a decir su nombre entre temblores de voz. Te estás sintiendo como un hielo derritiéndose al sol. A la vez, un calor sumamente tierno nace en tu pecho. Definitivamente el amor es algo impresionante; realmente inverosímil —. Quiero que seas el primero y el único. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí ya mismo.

* * *

_«Quiero sentirte dentro de mí ya mismo»_

Lo dice de una manera tan enamorada, tan deseosa, pero a la vez tan tierna y tan increíble, que ahora sabes que la magia sí es real. Incluso percibes que tu sexo reactiva su excitación y comienza a palpitar incluso más fuerte que antes. Si tu autocontrol no fuera tan prodigioso, ya la tendrías desnuda y penetrándola como un demonio lo haría con un ángel.

Tus manos viajan hacia su trasero nuevamente y sientes que pierdes el control. Que el animal dentro tuyo está despertando y que no podrás dominarlo por culpa de esa mujer que te está sacando de quicio con su amor infinito. Está invocando a la bestia que llevas por dentro. Te aprietas contra ella y le haces sentir cuanto la deseas. Toda la inmensa pasión que ahora te genera.

—Sakura... sinceramente creo que me costará controlarme —aunque no te guste hacerlo, admites que tu autocontrol no es tan sólido como pensabas. No ahora y no con ella.

Tu novia y futura esposa imprime un brillo singular en su mirada. Muerde sus labios y después lanza un jadeo que te prende incluso más de lo que ya estás.

—Sólo libérate... libérate conmigo.

Y por fin, sin pensar nada más, te arrojas contra ella salvajemente. ¡No puedes aguantar más! La besas desatando al instintivo animal que llevas por dentro. Ella te corresponde y te sorprende ver que tiene un animal similar al tuyo. Está ida, perdida, envuelta en el océano de placer que ambos están creando. La cargas en tus brazos y ella enlaza sus piernas en tu cadera. Avanzas unos cuantos pasos, abres la puerta de tu cuarto de un feroz puntapié, te adentras y la depositas en la cama.

Aunque seas el gran y poderoso Sasuke Uchiha, igualmente sientes algunos nervios propios de la primera vez. Sí, eres humano después de todo. Sin embargo, no te dejarás dominar por nimiedades. Se lo harás con abrumadora seguridad y vas a esforzarte para que ella recuerde este momento como algo lindo y hermoso. Algo que sea realmente memorable; algo que la rellene de felicidad cada vez que vuelva a su mente. Aquello, Sakura se lo merece más que nadie en el mundo.

Lo harás así porque, simple y llanamente, la amas demasiado.

* * *

_¿Continuará? _


End file.
